


Dreaming

by skargasm



Series: Alphabet Challenge 2021 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Stiles is having a dream...
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Alphabet Challenge 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114268
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where the heck this came from - and the banner is **definitely** NOT safe for work!

[](https://imgur.com/1e0QGR0)

Firm lips pressing kisses all over his face, soft hands stroking his skin before his jaw was cupped and his mouth was devoured. He couldn’t stop himself from arching up into the body lying on top of him, arms wrapping around broad shoulders, hands sliding into thick strands of hair. 

It was the work of a moment to spread his legs and wrap them around slim hips, holding on tightly to the source of all of these delicious sensations. The rubbing against groin made him moan, wiry leg-hair against the sensitive skin of his cock friction that had him writhing. 

They rolled until he was on top, and he sat up, straddling the hot body beneath him. He smoothed his hands down the thick neck, stroking skin as he slid down to torment erect nipples peeking out of a smattering of chest hair. He lowered himself to take the nipple into his mouth, giving teasing little bites and nips that drew groans from above his head.

Abandoning his tiny prizes, he moved down the bed, deliberately allowing his drooling cock to leave a trail down one, thickly muscled thigh as he made himself comfortable. He didn’t have to ask for his legs to spread – they cradled his shoulders, piercing blue eyes staring down the length of the bed at him, daring him to do his worst. 

Knowing how much he loved the look of his lips when they were swollen and wet, he licked them slowly before taking the erect cock in front of him into his hand and placing the head against his lips. He painted his lips with the small droplet that had seeped out of the end before rubbing the thick length across his cheek as he lowered his head and kissed the delicately furred orbs beneath. 

It was tempting to tease his way down his taint – gently caress the sensitive flesh as he headed towards the tiny hole winking at him between muscled cheeks. But he held off – that was for later. For now, he wanted to get his mouth around the cock throbbing against his cheek, wanted to take it as deeply as he could until it lay heavy in his throat.

He worked his way down the length, allowing the excess saliva in his mouth to drip down the shaft, the mess adding to the debauched feeling. Back up, keeping it slow, carefully using his teeth.

“Jesus – “ the moan from above was uttered in drunk tones, a heavy hand landing on the back of his head – stroking his hair as he set up a smooth rhythm. Heavy breathing, thick sensation in his throat as he forced himself down as far as he could go, gasping for air before beginning all over again. A guttural cry was his warning and he swallowed. 

Stiles woke as he came, crying out one word that had him slamming back onto his pillows in shock, hands splattered with his release, the darkness of his bedroom the only witness. “ _Peter_?”


End file.
